07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikage Celestine
Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Appearance Physical appearance MikageCharacterSketch.png|Mikage's character design. MikageColour.png|Mikage in colour. Mikage is a young boy around the age of 15. He stands at 5 foot six inches, making him average height for a boy his age, with a slender, long-limbed build. He weighs 51kg. Mikage has an oval-shaped face with rather pink/tanned skin, a long, thin nose that turns upwards at the tip, a large mouth with thin lips. His eyes make his face look more mature than Teito's, they are narrowed and amber-coloured. His hair is pale/ashy blonde, and parted down the left side, though it is kept in a messy fashion and sticks up at all angles. His eyebrows are the same colour. He has an X shaped scar on his right cheek. His reincarnation looks like a typical Fyulong. Burupya is the size of a small house cat, with short, stocky limbs. He has a rather chubby appearance with a disproportionally large head, being almost the same size as his body. His fur is pink, short, and his feathered wings small in comparison to his body length. He has the paws of a cat. He still has the x-shaped scar, though it has been moved to the right side of his forehead. His eyes have gone from amber to pink. During the Hawkzile race, Burupya has his fur dyed black to disguise him. Clothing Mikage wears the Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. While pursuing Teito when possessed by Ayanami, Mikage's wears is overcoat open and over his shoulders, like a cape- showing his white shirt. Personality Mikage is trusting and truthful, wears his heart on his sleeve, and trusts those around him not to break it. He has a close knit group of friends and family for whom he would sacrifice anything. Mikage is a talkative, open person unafraid of strangers and quick to befriend. He is very gentle and humble, confident but not overconfident, and sensitive but not easily upset. Mikage focuses more on feelings than rationalityHe befriends Teito despite the abuse it causes him, and he helps Teito escape despite it costing it him his career as a soldier and then his life. and his carefree attitude of peace and harmony sometimes annoys cynics such as Teito, but at the same time his staunch optimism has also garnered admiration from others. Mikage has been shown to be extremely kind-hearted, not judging people by their social class and treating everyone as if they were equal. Despite the fact that his closeness with Teito makes him a target of ill will, he remains a bright and cheerful person, sticking with Teito even if others make fun of him. He is an emotional person and sensitive to the things going on around him. He is empathetic and makes an excellent listener, but likes to share his thoughts, feelings, and opinions too. He was also shown to be above violence (a quality not shown in the anime as he engages in multiple fights), as when Teito becomes furious at Shuri and punches him, Mikage restrains Teito and tells him not to fight, and also when he implores Teito not to take revenge against the military. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Cadet Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Main characters